


Beneath a Blue Umbrella Sky

by iaminarage



Series: Summer Wind [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian enjoy the first day of spring in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath a Blue Umbrella Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [artist-artists](http://artist-artists.tumblr.com/) and [loveinisolation](http://loveinisolation.tumblr.com) for reading through this and for generally holding my hand while I struggle to write
> 
> So I was trying to write the long Kurtbastian fic that I’ve been working on but I clearly have been too happy lately and put on entirely the wrong playlist because I was just feeling very spring-y (even though it is not spring in New England) and I just couldn’t make the emotional shift I needed to move on with that story. So instead, I channeled it into this fluff.
> 
> I have absolutely no back story for this. It’s cannon compliant as of 4.15. Sebastian is a Freshman at NYU. Kurt is a sophomore at NYADA. [Washington Square Park](http://graphics8.nytimes.com/images/2009/08/05/books/garner-600.jpg) is surrounded by NYU buildings.
> 
> The title is from “Summer Wind” because it was on the playlist that got me in trouble.

Kurt was lying in the grass in Washington Square Park. It was the first really warm day of spring and he’d decided to hang out in the park and do his reading rather than hiding himself away in some library. He had been trying to read “Equus” for his theatre history class but he was failing miserably. He felt too sunny and light to bog himself down with the heavy material. So instead he’d flopped back into the grass with the book folded open on his chest.

“You know,” he heard a voice say from above him, “I’m pretty sure that the last thing I ever expected to see in my life was Kurt Hummel rolling around in the grass wearing a designer jacket.”

Kurt opened his eyes to look at the boy standing over him. “I am hardly _rolling_ , Sebastian Smythe.”

Sebastian laughed and plopped himself down next to Kurt’s head. Kurt whined as Sebastian’s shadow moved off of his face and the sun hit him. He shaded his eyes and turned to look at his boyfriend. “Is it really 3 o’clock already?”

“Yes, it is.” Sebastian said with a happy sigh, leaning back on his hands, “It’s 3 o’clock, it’s Thursday, it’s beautiful out, and I am done for the week.”

Kurt glared at him. “It’s completely unfair for you to remind me that you have Fridays off and I don’t.”

“Babe, if what you’re looking for is long weekends, I think a career in theatre is a mistake. It’s probably not too late for you to transfer to NYU with me.” Sebastian reached down to pull the book off of Kurt’s chest and read the cover. “Equus? Well, that’s a downer. You should definitely transfer.” He closed the book and set it next to them.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and shifted a few feet so that his head was resting in Sebastian’s lap. “Hi,” he said, looking up at Sebastian with a smile.

“Well, hello there,” Sebastian replied, resting his hand on Kurt’s stomach, “and how was your day?”

“Pretty good, actually. Cassandra July actually complimented my improvement over the last year, grudgingly of course. And it's spring in New York!”

“That it is.” Sebastian grinned at Kurt, obviously enjoying his boyfriend’s good mood. He brushed a stray hair out of Kurt’s face gently and ran his hand over Kurt’s cheek. Kurt turned to press his lips to Sebastian’s palm and then smiled up at him. He reached up and grabbed Sebastian’s arm to pull him down for a kiss.

Sebastian kissed him slowly and sweetly, as if they had all the time in the world. And Kurt’s heart skipped a beat at the thought that maybe they did.

When Sebastian pulled back, Kurt tangled their fingers together and said, “Cassandra July complimented me, it’s spring, I’m in New York, my gorgeous boyfriend is kissing me in the park, and no one gives a shit. It’s a really good day.”

“If you think your heart can handle that much joy, I know a place that makes a really amazing cheesecake gelato.” Sebastian grinned wickedly but Kurt could see the fondness in his eyes.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and wondered, not for the first time, at the fact that it was Sebastian making him feel this way. Of all the strange places he’d ever expected his life might take him to, this had to be the strangest.

“I’m sorry. Did you say _cheesecake gelato_?” Kurt said, sitting up and turning sideways to face Sebastian. “You know a place with cheesecake gelato and you’ve been holding out on me?”

Sebastian laughed. “It didn’t seem like something that would be as enjoyable in winter. I was saving it for spring.”


End file.
